Ratso Catso misbehaves at a Wrestling Event
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Ratso Catso Misbehaves at a Wrestling Event and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video by Sarah West. Ratso Catso wanted to go to WWE Battleground, a wrestling event in Wells Fargo Center. But the tickets were sold out, so he throws a fit and destroys the arena. Thus, Ratso is grounded again. Transcript Ratso: Hey, Mike. Mike: What is it, Ratso? Ratso: Since WWE Battleground is coming today, can we get tickets at the wrestling arena? Mike: No. Ratso: But Mike, wrestling is cool, and I want to see it live and in person. Mike: Ratso Catso, I said no, we are not going to a wrestling event today. If you want to, you can watch it on TV. Ratso: NO! I WANT TO SEE THE WWE BATTLEGROUND AT THE ARENA! Mike: For the last time, the answer is no. If you want to see the wrestling event, you can turn on the TV and watch it on the sports channel. Julie: Mike, the TV's broken! Mike: Did you hear that, Ratso? The TV's broken. That means we can go to the arena while the TV gets fixed. (Ratso and Mike go to the arena) Ratso: Oh boy, I can't wait to see the wrestling event in person! Mike: We would like two tickets for the WWE pay-per-view event, please. Ticket Manager: I'm sorry, sir, but the tickets are sold out. Ratso: What? Please tell me you're joking! Mike: It's okay, Ratso. How about we can go home and watch Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil. Ratso: No! I don't want to watch a show about stupid magical princess! I want to see the wrestling event, and that's final! Mike: Ratso, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either watch Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, or you can have nothing at all. Cinnamoroll: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Keroppi: Let's get outta here! Ratso (Maliyah Evans): That's it! I'm gonna destroy this stupid wrestling arena! (Ratso goes on a rampage and destroys the arena) Mike (Scary Voice): RATSO, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE ARENA JUST BECAUSE THE TICKETS WERE SOLD OUT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (In the car) Ratso: (Maliyah Evans voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mike: Stop crying, Ratso. I told you if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything! Ratso: But, Mike, I really wanted to go to that WWE Battleground event, but the tickets were sold out. Mike: I know. and i even said that you could even watch Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil instead, but you just destroyed the arena. I think we might end up in prison for this. Ratso: I get it now, Mike, and I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry. Can we at least go to the next wrestling event that's coming up? Mike: No. We're still going straight home and that's final. No more wrestling events for you, young man. (At home) Julie: Ratso, how dare you destroy the wrestling arena just because the tickets were sold out? That's it! You are grounded until Christmas. Go to your room right now. Ratso: (crying upstairs to bed) (Maliyah Evans voice): Waaaaaaaaah! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, Hello Kitty and her friends are talking about what happened at the wrestling arena) Hello Kitty: Guys, I'm really sorry about that incident at the arena. Keroppi: No, Kitty, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there earlier before that stupid black cat destroyed the arena. Cinnamoroll: I know. It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. I'm so lucky we made it out of there alive. Badtz Maru: Hey, I think destroying stuff is cool. You guys don't know what you're missing. My Melody: I don't understand why Ratso is so troublesome. He can be very mischievous at times and tends to go berserk if he doesn't get his way. Hello Kitty: He sure does. How about we play Snoopy Pop to make up for what happened today? Keroppi: Awesome idea, Kitty! Let's go! Badtz Maru: Ugh. Why is it that we watch and play namby-pamby movies and games to make up for an incident that occurred? Why can't we do something cooler, like compete in fighting games or something? Cinnamoroll: Oh, Badtz, you're so negative. You don't know until you try. (Hello Kitty and her friends walk off as the screen fades to black) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:All Ratso Catso Deserves